United States of Awesome
by Fat Cat Productions
Summary: ummm yea, apparently america has kids. romance ensues.. NOT hahaha no but srsly , dear bro's, another fanfiction ...


Lol... a states fanfic... I think that Romano would fall in love with New York... hehehehehehehe... see ya peeps- Fat cat

...stroy time..

" Where the bloody hell is America?'' England asked."I haven't seen him anywhere'' Russia said. Everyone had the 'o rly' face on '' No re-'' Russia was cut off as America walked in on his phone '' Yes... yup... sure thing sweetie... yes...*sighs*... yes sweetie...yes...okay... alright...bye...see ya after the meeting...no we can NOT kill them... there family that's why... just because... bye' Everyone looked at America and the first thing they noticed was how tired he was.

'' Sup everyone... how late am I?'' America asked. '' One and a half hours, Amerique, even though I should ask you who you were talking to... she seemed.. close'' France said. At that moment a tall girl holding another girl and a struggling guy. They were both in their teens and cussing in rapid slurs. '' Shut the fuck up you retarded bastard!'' '' go fuck yourself fuckwit.'' '' screw you too bitch!'' "Piss off, dickfart'' the teasing didn't stop until the girl holding them by the shirt hit them with a lead pipe until they were unconsious.

''Privyet, father.'' the girl said in a happy tone FATHER? the meeting became utter chaos until The girl broke a window with her pipe and yelled'' If you don't shut up then I'll nit everyone with my pipe, da?'' the girl had a freakish resemblance to Russia. '' Anyways, these two wouldn't stop arguing so I thought ' hey, 48 dead states or a pissed off England' so I chose pissed off England, it would make New York and Massachusets happy to see him.'' After they got done talking America announced'' Hey, apparently Alaska wants to tell you about their existence. All fifty of my states are personified and the Original 13 are out to get England, Arkansas and Missouri are still pissed at France and Alaska is Russia's daughter. Plus... wait you'll guys have to see Penn for yourselves.''

Alaska walked over to Russia and hugged him '' Privyet, father, long time no see ,huh?'' nations gasped except Belarus, who glared at the 'demon spawn' as she so nicely put it.'' America, are you sure that...ummm ...Alaska was,it?.. is my child?'' Alaska was still clinging to Russia ,America nodded. '' The original 13 arew out to get me?'' England asked frantically. '' Yup, except a few,meh'' America responded nonchantly. Everyone was silent until the two teens knocked out cold woke up and saw england. '' Heyyyy England'' the shorter one said, '' Yes, what fun it is to run into you again, old freind.'' the taller girl said with an evil grin. England barely had time to run away before the girl was punching him in the face rapidly. '' That's what you get, you British fucktard , you deserve to slowly burn in hell and end up like your nasty ass fuckin scones, Bastard!'' the girl started speaking rapid Italian and German and even fluent Russian. All of the countries looked shocked except France, who was cheering her on. ''Stop it, New York!'' America said picking the girl up and away from England. England looked like a scared deer who almost got shot. '' that's right, fear me you maledetto bastardo englese (damn english bastard in italian)'' Romano piped up '' I like this girl.''

'' Verdamnt nochmal, vater'' New York screamed ,America replied cheerily in German '' Ja, Ja mein kleiner soldat'', New York, still obviously writhed in her fater's arms while shouting in Russian ''kakogo cherta ty ustaylvia na, yebat' litsahk'' (what the hell are you staring at, fuckfaces?). '' Alaska, who was still cuddling Russia said '' Nyet, Vanya!'' by now half of the nations have passed out from shock including Russia, England had gotten a tub of tea, a frickin tub! and is crying between sips. '' You know what? I'm going home. kids, come here, we're leaving!'' America said, the kid New York was with was over by Ireland, who came along with England to discuss things, chatting away '' So, how've ya been, squirt?'' Ireland asked, '' Just fine bro'' the kid replied in a bronx accent. '' Massachusetts, come here!'' America said. '' Bye, bro!'' Massachusetts said ashe ran off to be with his sisters and father. Canada caught up with New York and Massachussetts. '' Hey, tell Vermont he still owes me that skiing match!'' Canada told them. '' No prob, Uncle Mattie!'' they said in unison.

Everyone was silent, just silent.


End file.
